Catch a Ghost
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Drabbles based on ghosts in the HP world. One: The Bloody Baron. Two: Cuthbert Binns. Three: Fat Friar. Four: Helena Ravenclaw. Five: Myrtle Warren. Six: Lord Draben. Seven: Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. Eight: Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore. Nine: Edgar Clogg. Ten: Wailing Widow.
1. Bloody Baron

**Title:** Bloody Baron  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Bloody Baron  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 118  
 **Summary:** He watches her.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** October Event - Ghost Hunt - Bloody Baron

 **The Restricted Collection Challenge:** No characters' names

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – Statute

* * *

He watches her. It has been years since their deaths, but he still watches her. Sometimes, he'll stand as a statute and simply watch her float. Even after centuries, he still loves her. He knows she'll never forgive him. How do you forgive someone when they kill you? It doesn't mean he'll stop watching her and loving her, though.

Years past, and neither of them change. Their monikers become set in stone, and they both have very sad existences. He wonders if he'll ever be happy, but he doubts it. Very rarely are ghosts able to find happiness and peace. It's usually why they're ghosts.

He knows he'll forever watch her. What more is there for him to do?


	2. Cuthbert Binns

**Title:** Cuthbert Binns  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Cuthbert Binns  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 126  
 **Summary:** Binns stops caring.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** October Event - Ghost Hunt - Cuthbert Binns

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – Moral

* * *

Cuthbert had strong morals. He never allowed his students to get away with anything when he was alive. If they tried to fool him, they were always punished. One time, a student fell asleep in class, and they were kicked out for the rest of the day.

He loved History and couldn't stand the thought of someone being disrespectful enough to actually fall asleep during the lesson.

When he left his body behind, he stopped caring. As a ghost, he was very much aware of the fact that the majority of his students fell asleep as he droned on. He just didn't care. He no longer cared about the subject, and he no longer cared about students ignoring his lessons.

He no longer killed about anything.


	3. Fat Friar

**Title:** Fat Friar  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Fat Friar  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 126  
 **Summary:** He couldn't save himself.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** October Event - Ghost Hunt - Fat Friar

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – Animagus

* * *

Maybe if he had been an animagus, he would have been able to hide better, to escape from his execution.

He still couldn't believe he had been so careless.

It might seem like all he cared about was food and drink, but he also cared about helping people. That's what got him into trouble in the first place.

He wanted to help all of the non-magical people who had that wretched disease. So, he was careless; he didn't even try to hide what he was doing with his wand.

He just wanted people to stop being sick. And now he was a ghost. As he floated around Hogwarts though, he couldn't regret his actions. He saved a lot of people even if he couldn't save himself.


	4. Helena Ravenclaw

**Title:** Helena Ravenclaw  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Helena Ravenclaw  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 193  
 **Summary:** Helena clings to it.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** October Event - Ghost Hunt - Helena Ravenclaw

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – Honor

* * *

Helena would never tell him, but she had loved the Baron when they were alive. Despite his royal status, the man had honor and was kind. He made her laugh and simply feel good.

She was simply closed off emotionally. She had feared a relationship with a man that had made her feel so much. She feared he'd be with her and then find her lacking, realize she wasn't good enough, and reject her. So she rejected him first.

She had been angry when she ran away. Her mother kept trying to push her and the Baron together, and Helena wanted her mother to leave it alone.

It made it even worse than Rowena since the Baron of all people after her. She never thought he'd kill her, but she guessed one person could handle only so much heartbreak before they lost their mind.

She felt sadness well up within her when he killed himself, knowing deep down that it was her fault. If she had only accepted his feelings as true, they could have been happily married. At least, they could be ghosts together. It was all Helena had to cling to.


	5. Myrtle Warren

**Title:** Myrtle Warren  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Myrtle Warren, Armando Dippet  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 226  
 **Summary:** Armando wants to help.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** October Event - Ghost Hunt - Myrtle Warren

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Vulpus - Bronze - Use the location of the Headteacher's Office in your story.

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – Forever

* * *

Myrtle entered Headmaster Dippet's office. He sat with his hands folded on top of his desk and stared at her with kindly eyes. "Hello, Ms. Warren."

Myrtle pushed the glasses up her nose. "Hello, sir. Why did you call me here?"

"I was wondering if there was anything you wanted to talk about."

Myrtle furrowed her eyebrows. " _You_ called _me_ here."

Headmaster Dippet nodded. "I know I did. I'm worried about you. I hear some stories, and I have a no tolerance for bullying policy. It's why what I'm hearing is so troubling."

Myrtle sat down and clutched her skirt with tense fingers. "Sir, I'm dealing with it."

"Myrtle, you shouldn't have to _deal_ with it. If you tell me who it is, I can put a stop to it."

Myrtle shook her head. "You need to trust me when I say telling you will only make it worse. It's not that bad and they're just words. I'll be fine. Please, don't get involved."

Headmaster Dippet sighed. "I don't like it, but I can't really do anything about it without your acceptance. Okay, I'll let it go for now."

Myrtle quickly stood up. "Thank you, sir." She bowed respectively and left the room.

Armando sighed. He had really hoped to help her. Hopefully, she'd eventually allow it. After all, she couldn't allow it to continue forever.


	6. Lord Draben

**Title:** Lord Draben  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lord Draben  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 167  
 **Summary:** Lord Draben remembers.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** October Event - Ghost Hunt - Lord Draben

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Anthony Goldstein - Bronze - Prompts Used - Pray, Feast, Follow, Organise

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – Eggshells

* * *

Everyone knew to walk on eggshells around Lord Draben as Christmas neared. Almost everyone, ghost and alive human alike, did their best to stay away from the solemn ghost.

It wasn't that Lord Draben was a scrooge. Quite the contrary. When he was alive, Lord Draben loved Christmas. He would pray during the day and feast at night. He organized Christmas parties and followed traditions. He spent the time with his family and friends, and he did everything he could to help the needy.

When he became a ghost, he couldn't really have his own Christmas anymore. He couldn't enjoy Christmas food. All of his friends and his family were dead. And although he could pray, who would listen to a ghost?

Christmas lost all meaning to him when he couldn't follow his traditions. So every year, he got grouchy and morose. He remembered how it used to be and wished with all of his unbeating heart, that he could go back to the good old days.


	7. Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington

**Title:** Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 196  
 **Summary:** Nick remembered fun.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** October Event - Ghost Hunt - Nearly Headless Nick

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Gnome - Bronze - Prompts Used - Garden, Talent, Opera, Beneficial

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – Rebel

* * *

Nearly Headless Nick floated, looking on with a jolly smile. He watched all of the children laugh and have fun and remembered a time that he could participate in fun as well.

When he was alive, he loved to go to the opera, or at least, what was considered the opera at the time. They all had so much talent, and going had been beneficial to him. It had relaxed him and made them see what was out there in the great big world.

He had never really considered himself a rebel, but he did love getting people upset. It was so much fun winding them up and then watching steam come out of their ears. One of his favorite things to do was ask to help in girls' gardens and then purposely mess up.

The girls always got so angry that they had become incapable of words. It excited him.

Now he was forced to watch others have fun and most of the joy in his life was no more. He knew the old saying: fake it until you make it. And he was going to keep faking joy for as long as it took.


	8. Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore

**Title:** Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 288  
 **Summary:** Sturgis meets his relative.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** October Event - Ghost Hunt - Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Jarvey - Silver - Prompts Used - Rude, True, Capable, Speech

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – Dusk

* * *

Sturgis held his breath. This was it. He just hoped he'd know what to say. It was true that he was usually capable of lots of speech. In fact, he was sometimes deemed annoying because he talked too much. He was even sometimes rude, but it wasn't often that you met an ancestor who died centuries ago. He hoped he didn't forget how to talk.

At dusk, he entered an ancient castle. It looked similar to Hogwarts, but an air of gloom surrounded it that made it vastly different. He wasn't sure how Albus discovered the ghost, but he was thankful all the same.

He found the headless ghost with a couple of other ghosts. It was obvious he was the center of attention. He cleared his throat. "Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore?"

He looked at Sturgis.

"You might not know me –"

"Of course I know you, Sturgis. It's so nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you. It's something I've been thinking about since I heard we were related."

Patrick floated to him. "Come on. Let's go talk."

Sturgis nodded and followed the ghost.

"Ask me anything," he commanded as they entered an empty room.

"Um, how did you die?"

He grinned. "Decapitation of course."

Sturgis blushed. "I didn't mean it like that. How were you decapitated?"

"Oh, I'm afraid the answer isn't too interesting. I was sparring with my friend. Swords. A couple of missteps, and the sword... Well, you get the idea."

"Have you met others that we're related to?"

"Yes, they _always_ seek me out when they hear about me. Want to hear about some of my escapades?"

Sturgis nodded and listened avidly as Patrick told his stories. He was definitely glad he came.


	9. Edgar Clogg

**Title:** Edgar Clogg  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Edgar Clogg  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 265  
 **Summary:** Even after death, Edgar still loves Quidditch.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** October Event - Ghost Hunt - Edgar Clogg

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Bowman Wright - Silver - Incorporate a snitch into your story, whether or not during a Quidditch match.

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – Traitor

* * *

Edgar watched the Slytherin practice. The Malfoy kid kept looking for the snitch, but he wasn't very good at it. Edgar had already seen it three times, and Malfoy just kept missing it.

He shook his head. He watched all of the house teams practice, and Potter was definitely the best current Seeker.

Still, he did his best to help all of the teams. He never gave any one team more help than the others. That was why no one deemed him a traitor. He might see who was more talented and had a chance to play professional, but he made sure he wasn't thought to be playing favorites.

He remembered what it was like to play Quidditch. If he missed _anything_ from being alive, it was the game. He had been a great player, and when he flew in the sky, searching for the snitch, he always felt so free, as if his problems melted away. He had seen a similar look of euphoria pass over Potter's face as he flew and knew the Gryffindor felt the same way.

His death might have taken place during a Quidditch game, but he never blamed the sport. It was his own carelessness that caused it. He had to make sure future generations learned to be careful. He also needed to make sure they respected the sport as much as he did; that was why he returned to Hogwarts, where his love for the sport started.

He watched over them, teaching them not only to be careful, but how to respect and enjoy the sport as well.


	10. Wailing Widow

**Title:** Wailing Widow  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Wailing Widow  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 212  
 **Summary:** It felt like a betrayal.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** October Event - Ghost Hunt - Wailing Widow

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Elladora Ketteridge - Bronze - Write about betrayal.

* * *

Janie, also known as the Wailing Widow, was thinking. She was thinking really hard. She received her name because of how bad she reacted to her husband's death. Any good wife was supposed to react the way she did. She didn't mind the nickname; it simply showcased how devoted she was to her precious Devin. She had hoped he would want them to be together after death like she had, so she clung, letting her soul stay on Earth. She never found them and had to assume he moved on to the afterlife. It left her lonely.

She had made friends thankfully, and she was thinking about one particular friend. Nick, or Nearly Headless Nick, like many people called him, had been her dearest friend for centuries. She always enjoyed spending time with him.

And now, she found herself feeling for him what she had only ever felt for Devin. It made her wonder just how devoted she truly had been to her late husband.

She knew as ghosts, she and Nick would never actually do anything, but the feelings that were stirred up within her felt like a betrayal.

Janie sighed. She couldn't control what she felt. What was important that nothing would ever develop between her and Nick. It couldn't.


	11. Sir Nicholas

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Cluedo (Suggestion)  
Suspect - Sir Nicholas, Location: Riddle House, Weapon: The Guillotine

 **Sir Nicholas**

Sir Nicholas entered the Riddle House. He looked around but didn't see anything. He sniffed the air, and he smelled something foul. It was like something was rotting.

He walked through the rooms, searching for the cause of the stench. He came to stairs leading downward, to what he assumed was a basement and with a sharp swallow, he started descending. When he entered the basement, he saw the old Guillotine. It was something he heard about, but executions never happened like that now. Now, it was a man that wielded an ax.

Guillotines were especially famous for the use in the witch hunts. Muggles preferred that way of executing when they found what they thought was a witch. (Of course, nine times out of ten, they were mistaken and killed a hapless Muggle.)

Wizards and witches feared Guillotines because of what they represented. He walked to the ancient contraption and saw what looked to be dried blood.

"What?" he questioned, not expecting an answer.

"Someone came," a hollow voice said.

Sir Nicholas whirled around and came face to face with a ghost. "Were you the one killed by this?"

The vision of the young girl sadly nodded. "My father did it. Accused me of being a witch. Said I was wrong, and that he was doing the world a favor by ridding it of me."

"You couldn't move on."

She shook her head. "Not until someone found my body and discovered the truth." The ghost moved to a cabinet.

Hesitantly, Sir Nichols walked over to it and pulled the door open. A skeletal body without a head fell out. "Where's your head?"

"Buried," she said, "But it's okay. Now, I know I can move on, and hopefully, it will be to something better."

Sir Nicholas watched her fade away to nothingness and deeply hoped there was such a thing as an afterlife where the girl could find some sort of happiness.

xXx

(word count: 322)


End file.
